


If I Could Turn Back Time

by TheColorAbi



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, High School, Party, Romance, Teacher/Student, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColorAbi/pseuds/TheColorAbi
Summary: This is the last chance for Patrick Stump to tell the girl he's madly in love with about the way he feels before she goes off to college. The problem? He's been her homeroom teacher and English teacher for the past three years...





	If I Could Turn Back Time

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was first posted on Mibba "March 9th, 2012" under my username, The Color Abi.

"Patty, you can't do this." Patrick ignores his best friend's words as he gets ready for the Graduation party some of his old students have invited him to, knowing that he'd bite their hands off for the invite. "Patty, you're gonna get arrested and branded a paedophile if you do this!"  
  
He shakes his head, "No I won't. She's eighteen and not one of my students anymore!" He picks up the book off his dressing table before smiling down at it, pulling a pen out of his pocket so he can write in the front cover. "I'm not going to tell her verbally or-"  
  
"Don't fucking kiss her in front of everyone you fucking prat."  
  
"I won't. I was going to say that I'm going to write it in this book and give her it. It's a book I know she's been dying to read for ages now." Patrick sits down on the edge of his bed before starting to scribble down all his mad ideas about how much he loves and wants to be with her. "I hope Sam loves this as much as I love her."  
  
Pete Wentz shakes his head, sighing lightly. "You're going to lose your job Pat and I don't know how I can help you out if you do." Patrick just shrugs slightly, getting carried away in the words he's writing out. "Patrick, do you really want to throw everything you have away for this one chick that you barely know?"  
  
"I've known her three years Pete and I'm prepared to give up everything for her. You don't understand, this is my life and I don't want it to have to continue without her. Sam is so beautiful and amazing and God Pete, I don't want her to go off without knowing how I fucking feel!" Patrick looks up from the book with the hugest grin. "I've wanted this day for three whole fucking years Pete – you have no idea how it feels to finally be able to tell her how I feel."  
  
Obviously not getting through his friend, Pete just sighs and frowns at him. "Don't you fucking come to me in a week's time when you're in jail and needing some help because I won't fucking be here to help you out." He gets up off the bed before storming out of the room. Moments later, Patrick hears the sound of Pete's bedroom door slam shut before music is turned on at full blast and he's left to cry at the thought of losing his best friend. "Stupid fuck face!"  
  
Patrick doesn't see it though. He sees a bright future with his former student where they're in love and living happily in a huge house with their children running around. He's still a teacher and she's the author she always wanted to be.  
  
It's a beautiful future that he's desperate for.  
  
He'd travel the world in search of her, he'd move to Alaska and he'd actually give up his whole entire life here in Chicago for her. He loves and needs her so badly. He needs her. He'd move the world and more for her if he could, just to make her happy.  
  
-  
  
The music is loud and makes Patrick's heart pound harder. He spots her straight away; she's wearing a beautiful white summer dress that hovers just above her knees. She waves to him straight away and even though other people are saying "hi" and everything, he doesn't stay in one spot to talk to them, no, he just wants to talk to her and her alone.  
  
"You look good tonight Patrick!" Patrick. He likes that she's calling him by his first name unlike everyone else who is still calling him Mr. Stump. "This is a bit lame, ain't it?" He nods as she smiles, her hand slipping into his, "Let's go inside and get a drink. I want to ask you something anyways."  
  
This is really happening! Patrick's really being led inside the house by the girl of his dreams, the girl that he's not been able to even touch the hand of for the past three years because she's been out of bounds. He's dreaming. This has to be a dream.  
  
They sit on the couch in the living room, both now with a can of coke seeing as neither are drinking tonight. Patrick can do without getting caught drinking with a load of underage kids and as far as he knows, Sam is pretty straight edge.  
  
Pretty. And. Straight. Edge.  
  
Why is she so perfect?  
  
She places her hand on his knee gently, "I was wondering if we could keep in touch 'cause you're like a really good friend to me Patrick and I know I'm going to need you in the future." She's going to need him. She's going to need him! "So, what do you say?"  
  
"I got you a present." He pulls the book out of his pocket before handing it to her, a huge grin on his lips. "I really want you to read what I wrote in the cover Sam. I can't actually say it allowed but it was easy to write down." He's stuttering like crazy but she just takes the book before leaning over and wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug. He places his hands on her lower back, breathing in the scent of her sweet perfume. She stills wears that perfect Britney Spears scent that he adores so much thanks to her.  
  
He watches carefully as she pulls away and opens the book, eyes scanning each and every word. She looks up at him for a second, a confused glaze to her eyes before she reads it once again. "I'm going off to college Patrick..." It crushes his heart but she's right. She's off to college in only a couple of months and he doesn't want to be the reason she stays. "But I get you."  
  
"You get me?" His blood is starting to boil. "You get me?"  
  
She nods, her hand slipping into his. "I love you Patrick but I can't give up my life for you and you can't lose your job over me. Maybe when I've finished college in three years time we can "bump" into each other and start a romance from there if neither of us are in a relationship but not now." She gives him a small smile before leaning over and kissing his cheek gently. "Write down your phone number and email address in the back of this for me. I promise to keep it close to me at college and talk to you all the time!"  
  
He nods before taking the book back from her, opening it on the back page and taking the sharpie from his pocket, "If I could, I'd turn back time and make sure I never taught you as well as being your tutor so this wouldn't be as weird as it is." He starts to scribble down his details but she forces him to stop by pressing her lips to his in a heated kiss. He drops the book and pen before pulling her over so she's pressed up against his body, lips moving together. "I'll go wherever you will go. I'll move state and I'll get an apartment close to your college."  
  
She shakes her head, "No Patrick. Stay here. We can see each other when I'm in town and stuff." She sits back, her hair falling into her face. "I know you'd do anything for me but Patrick, I'm still growing as a person and I might not be the girl you fell in love with in five years time." He doubts it but he nods in agreement. "Come on, let's go dance to horrible music and tomorrow, maybe we could go out for coffee or something."  
  
He nods and smiles because sometimes, moving the world isn't what it takes but in fact, it's just a little conversation and the hope of a beautiful future. A beautiful future with an ex-student that he wants to make the happiest girl in the world...  


End file.
